


The Iceman and the Ice Queen

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: One morning, Kristoff confesses something to Elsa, something that is music to her ears. (Kristelsa, Canonverse, Smut)





	

Kristoff entered the throne room one morning, a pleasant smile on his face. "Hey, Elsa," he greeted the Queen, who was sat on her throne, reading a book.

Elsa looked up from her book at him and smiled. "Oh hello, Kristoff. Is there something I can do for you?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing fine, thank you," Elsa replied to the royal ice master.

"That's good to hear."

"I suppose you are looking for Anna," Elsa assumed. "If you want her, she's in her room."

"Actually, I was looking for you, Elsa."

"Why so?"

"Because there's something I need to talk to you about."

"Kristoff, I have made it clear that if or when you propose to Anna, you will not need my blessing for you to marry," Elsa responded.

"It's not that," Kristoff stated.

"Then what is it?"

"I...I don't think I'm in love with Anna anymore."

"Oh..." Elsa looked down. "I see. You wanted to ask me what you should say to Anna when you tell her."

"Yeah," Kristoff accepted. "Can you, um, give me some pointers?"

"Well, I would be honest, more than anything. I know Anna would happily understand. She always does."

"The issue here is that I've fallen for someone else."

"I can understand that. I've seen that in most of the novels I've read that people usually fall out of love with their current love when their find someone else."

Kristoff sighed. He knew he had to confess now. "It's you."

Elsa blushed. "W-what?!"

"I'm in love with you, Elsa."

"How? I mean, we rarely ever talk save for when you are here for dinner with Anna or when we all go out together," the Queen tried to piece things together.

"I don't know. There's just something about you that I can't resist. Something that I only get from you and not from Anna"

"What is it?" Elsa then walked over to him.

"I told you, I don't know."

Elsa sighed. "Maybe I can help with that."

Elsa then leaned in and gently pressed her lips to Kristoff's.

Kristoff kissed back, holding the queen's hands.

Elsa pulled back and smiled. "That felt good."

"Yeah, it did," Kristoff replied. "But this will feel so much better."

Kristoff pulled her close, dipping Elsa and kissing her again, placing his hand on the silky ice cape that usually trailed behind her.

Elsa kissed back happily and giggled. "You've been wanting to do that for a long time, haven't you?"

"More or less," he remarked.

Elsa smiled and stroked his cheek. "Well, if you want some more me, meet me outside my room tonight."

"Your Majesty, are you asking me out on a date?"

"More or less," Elsa winked, copying her new lover.

"Then I'll be there."

"Good," Elsa kissed him once more. "See you then, cutie."

xXx

 

Later that evening, Elsa patiently waited in her room for Kristoff. She had already told Anna about what had happened and while she had been a bit rough about the news at first, she eventually accepted it because Elsa was happy and that was all that had mattered. She had prepared for Kristoff by adding an icy rose in her hair and making her ice dress glow with her magic.

Kristoff soon entered. "I'm here."

Elsa smiled and lay on the bed in a seductive manner. "I missed you, handsome."

Kristoff walked closer. "You're so beautiful."

"It comes with being the snow queen, my sweet Kristoff," Elsa got up and put her hands on his shoulders, looking at him lovingly with her icy blue eyes.

Kristoff pushed her close to him and kissed her lips.

Elsa wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

Kristoff pulled away let the two of them touch foreheads. "I see you already told feisty-pants about us."

"Well, I wanted to make the transition from her to me easy for you," Elsa explained.

"She's very happy for us, and I'm very happy that I have you."

Elsa grinned and kissed him passionately. The queen then moaned softly and pulled both of them onto the bed.

"I like where this is going." Kristoff smirked.

"I'm glad you do," Elsa cooed. Her ice dress then disintegrated, revealing her angelic nude body.

Kristoff blushed at Elsa's smooth, soft curves. "Wow, I didn't expect you to be that good with no clothes on." He took off his own clothes as well.

Elsa smiled. "Come on, my love. Make the Queen a happy girl."

Kristoff spread Elsa's soft, creamy legs, sliding his cock into her very gently as to not hurt her.

"Oh!" Elsa moaned, feeling the large member inside of her. "You're so big!"

He started thrusting, enjoying the feeling of being inside the queen.

Elsa began to pant and moan softly, her cheeks going red and her forehead sweating, her mouth opening wide to breath more heavily. She arched her head back and cried out in joy.

"You feel so good," Kristoff grunted as he rode Elsa on the bed.

"You're just as good, you burly iceman!" Elsa replied, feeling the lust begin to consume her.

Kristoff kept thrusting hard into her.

Elsa kept moaning loudly, begging for him to thrust more.

Kristoff obliged, thrusting deeper into her.

The Queen cried Kristoff's name, feeling the large cock pound her sensually.

Very soon, Elsa climaxed heavenly, releasing her juices over Kristoff's member.

He came as well, moaning her name like a warrior winning a glorious victory.

Elsa felt Kristoff's hot seed fill her and smiled. "You made me very happy, my dear Kristoff."

"Thank you, your majesty," Kristoff panted.

Elsa smirked. "And now, it is time to reward you."

Elsa got up and pushed Kristoff underneath her, climbing down until her eyes met the gaze of his soft, sweet, erect cock.

"What did you have in mind?"

Elsa smiled. "This."

Elsa opened her mouth and took Kristoff's cock inside of it, kissing it and licking it with her cold icy tongue.

Kristoff's head rolled back. "Ohh..."

Elsa started to suck on Kristoff, like a maid sucking the udder of a cow for milk.

"Elsa...oh, fuck..."

Elsa wrapped her arms around Kristoff's waist, pushing his cock deeper into her mouth.

"Fuck...!"

Elsa kept licking and kissing, wanting to show Kristoff how much he meant to her.

Kristoff soon came again, shooting his load into Elsa's mouth and down her throat.

Elsa licked her lips and smiled. "Mmm, you taste so warm."

The queen moved up and kissed Kristoff, spreading his cum on his lips like butter on a slice of bread. She then lay on his chest and sighed.

"You're so amazing."

Elsa smiled."You're more amazing, Mr Bjorgman. Thank you for professing your love for me."

"You're welcome, Elsa," Kristoff replied. "And thank you for accepting me."

Elsa held his hand and let the iceman cuddle her. She felt happy that night, knowing she had her big strong Kristoff to protect her.

xXx

 

**Author's note:** Just thought I'd try out some Kristelsa for a change

I hope you like it! ^^


End file.
